Passionate Poison
by The Wishmaker
Summary: The heat was becoming unbearable, but nothing could help her. Every touch caused unimaginable pain...that's when Aang came knocking. Lemony goodness in later chapters R
1. Chapter 1

**What's Going on?!**

**This story is somewhat like another I've read on a different site. I got the inspiration from it is more like it. If they do read this story I hope they won't be offended. Also I don't think Aang would be as naive as he is in my story, he just has to be for the story to work.**

**Me do not own Avatar!**

* * *

Katara wrapped a loose robe around herself, tears streaming down her face she grabbed the sink tightly, trying to keep the unimaginable heat under control without trying physically. She wanted to scream, but if she did she'd alert everyone of her predicament. She didn't want anyone to know what was wrong because she herself had no clue. Her hand had a mind of it's own and traveled down to where the source of heat was most intense, her tears came heavier when her touch caused pain and not what she needed. Her body wanted somebody else to touch it, particularly a male person.

She re-entered her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to painfully get rid of the heat. It was becoming unbearable. She touched herself again, it hurt worse than the first time but she had no other idea on how to release this heat. Her body jerked when another touch shot through her body, she felt dirty. She wanted something else and felt even more humiliated that she wanted it so bad that she was willing to beg.

She wanted a mans touch.

"Katara?" And that's when Aang knocked on the door.

* * *

**I am so mean. To let you guys know, this is not the first chapter! There is no lemon yet which means you gotta read first! R&R and tell me how evil I am **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Going On?!**

**Glad you decided to read on. You are so nice, while I am so evil. **

**Now now, can't give away the climatic parts just yet. You must read to see What's Going On...**

It all started one cloudy day. The gaang was headed to Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation to visit Iroh when they decided to land in a small fire nation village before it started to rain. Because, of course, Aang and Appa were not very fond of storms.

"It's kinda small." Sokka commented while walking around the village with his friends.

Katara rolled her eyes, "What did you expect? A city out here in the middle of a forest?"

"Actually, yes."

Katara growled and was about to clock her brother until a pale hand fell upon her fist. She looked up to see her boyfriend shaking his head. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her into his chest, "Don't get her riled up Sokka." Aang glared at the boy who he had once been afraid would beat the living shit out of him for dating his little sister.

"What? Is it that time of the month?" No response, just more glaring. Then they left to go find somewhere to either camp, or an Inn. Toph came to stand by the clueless brother, "What did I say?"

Toph merely rolled her eyes and trailed after Aang and Katara. The group had been a bit tense since a new relationship was started, and one was ended. Suki had to leave Sokka and return to Kyoshi and unfortunatly neither had any plans for a long distant relationship.

"See anywhere we could stay?" Aang questioned, shifting his weight so he could pull Katara a little closer. She didn't seem to notice, and if she did she was used to this kind of thing. Sokka found it both annoying and amusing how the two could be so possesive over each other. No one dared to try and steal the Avatar's Girl, but right now...no one could tell he was the avatar. He looked so normal it was scary. There was no trace of his arrows anywhere on his body, they were hidden by a secret coat of earth that blended into his skin and could only be removed with fire. He also had his hair back, much to Katara's delight because she was now allowed to run her hands through it whenever she wanted, not like he wouldn't have let her in the first place.

The only thing that was unique about him now was his eyes. He had opted to becoming only a Fire Bender even though he'd occasionly use his airbending for small things. Like making the wind pick up and blow dust in the eyes of some waaay too friendly looking guy who had his eyes set on Katara. She found it amusing that he was so protective and strangely content that he was possesive. He was never one of those overly possesive guys that wouldn't let her go to the bathroom without his permission, just one of those guys who always wanted to be at her side. She never found it annoying because she didn't have to worry about one of _those _guys. She dound it sweet that he'd do things he hated but she liked to do to make her happy, like shopping. Though Katara tried to make it as pleasant as possible by picking out something a little revealing and asking his opinion on it.

"Not really." Katara replied, scanning the street to see if she'd missed something. The only thing she seemed to miss was a group of guys that Aang wasn't too happy to see. His grip on her shoulders tightened and she stared up at him surprised. She followed his eyes and saw the same group. She shuddered then stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss on Aang's jaw. Aang caught on and turned to capture Katara's lips on a kiss, his tongue ran against hers lightly and he smiled when she shivered.

He cracked open one eye to look where the men had been and found them gone. He was about to break the kiss when Katara grabbed his hair and backed up, slowly taking them into a secudled alley where they could find some peace. Aang backed her up against a wall but his kiss never changed, much to Katara's frustration. It remained gentle and loving, but Katara wanted more though she'd never push him into doing things like that so soon. After all, he was still 13 and she 14.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They emerged from the alley an hour later, lips swollen, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled. Neither cared, but neither knew that someone had been watching the whole time.

"So that's the girl you want?" An old woman spoke raising one wrinkled hand with sharp nails that seemed to be claws.

"Yes." A tall man in a dark robe said. His green eyes shone and his jet black hair came down over his shoulders, he scratched his small beard while keeping his eyes on the girl.

The old woman sighed and entered her house, "It'll be ready tonight." She pointed a finger at him and spoke a warning. "But make sure you're the man that first lands your hands upon her or else she'll be somebody elses."

He turned back to the street, watching the girl until she disappeared from sight. "I will, and she'll be mine forever." He took one last glance at the house behind him before taking his leave.

_She'll be mine. She will..._

* * *

**Who is this mysterious stranger after Katara? It sounds like someone familiar doesn't it? It may just be him!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's Going On?!**

**I find this to be an exciting chapter, thought it may just be me!**

* * *

Aang and Katara returned to the center of the village, their meeting place. They waited an hour before deciding to take a walk around the village again. Still no sign of Sokka or Toph, and no sign of any place to stay. They returned once again to the checkpoint around nighttime, in which it had started to sprinkle.

"Any luck?" Toph asked.

"No." Aang said using his firebending to turn the water into steam when it touched his body but keeping his arm around Katara at a temperature that wouldn't burn her, but keep her warm.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked noticing her brother's absence.

Toph perked up at that, "He said to tell you guys that Haru's in town."

"Haru?!"

"Yeah, Sokka's off right now sharing stories about the epic battles we faced together."

Aang laughed at that, "Soo like Sokka." The rain started to get a little harder making Katara use her waterbending to keep the rain off her. Toph made two earth umbrella's and handed one to Aang and Katara. "That still doesn't solve our problem of finding a place to stay."

"Excuse me dearies, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I may be able to help." An old woman came up to them, holding a seemingly expensive umbrella and one arm holding a bag of groceries.

"Excuse me for asking but who are you?" Aang eyed her suspiciously and felt Katara tense beside him. Obviously remembering the last encounter with an old woman offering them food and shelter.

"Oh how rude of me." The woman apoligized with a sweet grandmotherly smile. "My name is Jura. And you are...?"

"I'm Kuzon and these are my friends Amaya and Hoshi." Aang introduced themselves with their cover names. "Oh and my other friend Tetsuo who is off with an old friend of ours."

"Mmm...beautiful names!" Jura praised with a large smile. "Now if you would like to, follow me to my house where you can stay as long as you like."

Everyone shared a look before deciding they would go with this woman. They left an earth note covered with ice to preserve the letters for Sokka on the fountain, telling where they were and the directions on how to get there. They followed the old woman to a large house where she started to try and juggle the items in her arms to get the door unlocked.

"Here." Aang took the key from the woman, unlocked the door and pushed it open for her.

"Why thank you young man." She then turned to Katara, "Amaya, you're lucky to have such a gentleman for yourself."

Katara blushed and smiled. She stared at Aang for a moment, "I know."

The rest of the night was spent telling stories about where they come from and preparing dinner. Sokka hadn't returned so they ate without him. Luckily Aang had told Jura that he didn't eat meat so she had made a large salad as well. It was getting late, Toph and Jura retired to their rooms both saying goodnight to the couple. Aang and Katara had stayed up, but just recently she had excused herself from her boyfriend's lap to the private bathroom in her room.

She felt like taking a bath so she quickly disrobed and turned on the hot water. When the tub was full she slowly submerged herself. She sighed, letting the hot water soothe her tense muscles. After awhile she started to become uncomfortable for some odd reason. She left the tub and dried her hair, thinking it was just the heat of the water that was bugging her, but it got worse. It started to hurt...bad.

Katara wrapped a loose robe around herself, tears streaming down her face she grabbed the sink tightly, trying to keep the unimaginable heat under control without trying physically. She wanted to scream, but if she did she'd alert everyone of her predicament. She didn't want anyone to know what was wrong because she herself had no clue. Her hand had a mind of it's own and traveled down to where the source of heat was most intense, her tears came heavier when her touch caused pain and not what she needed. Her body wanted somebody else to touch it, particularly a male person.

She re-entered her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to painfully get rid of the heat. It was becoming unbearable. She touched herself again, it hurt worse than the first time but she had no other idea on how to release this heat. Her body jerked when another touch shot through her body, she felt dirty. She wanted something else and felt even more humiliated that she wanted it so bad that she was willing to beg.

She wanted a mans touch.

"Katara?" And that's when Aang knocked on the door.

_Oh spirits no..._

* * *

**Oooo...epic huh? I bet you thought I'd let the evil guy get to her first. Hell no! You better review or I'll skip the next chapter and then you'll be sad because you missed it! **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's Going On?!**

**You ready for some goodness? Well this be my first lime or lemon...whatever it's called and I hope I do well**

* * *

Aang had gotten worried after about half an hour. Even though he heard the bath water running he knew she never took this long to bathe. He stood from the couch and slowly made his way up the stairs, he stood in front of her door and heard some splashing, signaling that she was getting out of her bath. He sighed, she'd probably want to go to bed right after so he headed into his room which was right next to hers. He decided to take a bath of his own. He filled the tub with a random temperature, if it was too cold he could heat it up easily. He took off his shirt and boots and was about to drop his pants when he heard it.

He had heard Katara cry out in pain. He quickly re-buckled his pants and ran out of the room. He stood in front of Katara's door and heard the cry again. He knocked on her door, "Katara? You okay?" He heard some shuffling around and then her voice.

"I'm fine A-ah!" Katara cried in pain again. Aang was worried and that last cry was the end of the line for him. He threw open the door and stood in his stance, looking for any intruders here to harm his girlfriend. He found no one. He closed the door behind him and turned to the bed, where Katara sat. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, the farthest from the door with her back to him. He came closer but was halted by Katara's voice.

"Aang, don't come any closer. Please, just le-AH!" Katara cried in pain again. Aang disobeyed her and came closer he crawled behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Katara what's wrong?" She didn't answer, just tensed and bit her lip to prevent another sound from escaping her lips. Aang was now taller than her so he could see easily over her shoulder, what he saw shocked him. Katara's hand had disappeared into a certain area of her robe and from what he could tell, she was naked.

Katara turned her head to shield herself from his view, but that also gave him a shock. She was crying. "D-don't look at me." She whimpered and bit her lip again. Her motions were getting her closer to the edge, no matter how painful. But now, the pain was much, much more worse.

Katara was coming close to her peak when finally she toppled over it. She bit back a scream of pain and settled for whimpers. She leaned back against Aang, who still had his arms wrapped around the poor, scared girl. Her tears seemed to get worse, he could imagine she was going through a great deal of humility and disgrace. Katara pulled her hand from it's place and stared at it. Something was wrong. She soon found out because the heat was back only this time it was magnified tenfold.

"No...not again." She whispered and reached down to touch herself again, even with Aang watching. She almost screamed when she did, then tried again and again before she gave up. The pain was too much, too overwhelming. "I-I c-can't." Unknowingly she looked up into Aang's eyes, a silent but powerful plea within their ocean blue depths. She whispered, more to herself than to him, "P-please."

Aang was shocked again, never in his life had he heard her even say that word. Much less in _that _tone. It was silent for a few minutes, only broken by Katara's whimpers and sobs. Finally Aang made a decision, one that he hoped wouldn't backfire.

He surprised Katara when he whispered, "Of course" into her ear. He swallowed hard and trailed his hand down her arm, following it to where her hand disappeared. Katara made no movement to stop him when he shooed her hand away. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before allowing his fingers to touch the most private place on Katara's body.

Katara had had her eyes closed the entire time Aang's hand had made it's way down her body and when he touched her...she had an interesting reaction that startled them both. Katara's eyes snapped open, she cried out and arched her back against Aang, it felt so good. At first he thought he had done something wrong until Katara placed her hand over his and forced his fingers to touch her again, she had the same reaction.

"Aang, please, more." She pleaded, hating her voice and how needy it had become.

"Anything for you." He whispered into her ear and slid his fingers over her folds before sinking them into her. Katara moaned, the heat inside her flaring but this time she felt no pain, only pleasure. Aang continued to run his fingers across and in her folds, not really knowing what else to do. He saw the hand that was not encouraging his to keep touching her rise and slide into the top of her robe. She hissed in pain when she touched herself there too. Luckily Aang had caught on that whatever she had just done was just as sensitive as her womanhood.

He went on instinct and trailed kissed across her neck and shoulder, she moaned again. Katara felt him untie the sash that held her robe in place but she could care less. He had found the pleasure button hidden within her womanhood and was now rubbing it with an agonizing slow pace. The robe finally fell off her shoulders, giving Aang access to all of Katara's tanned flesh. He peeked over her shoulder and found another private part hidden from the world, he guessed that her breasts were what Katara had been touching. He ran a hand over one gently and smiled at the pleasurable noise she made, at least he was doing something right. He took one into his hand and squeezed, her moan was louder and stronger than before.

"Aang..." Katara groaned, "Don't tease." She whimpered. Aang was starting to enjoy himself, he now knew he had a power over Katara that only he could have.

"As you wish." Aang spoke sensually into her ear before nipping it gently. His lips traveled down over her neck towards her shoulder, nipping and sucking then when she turned her head he captured her lips in a rough, passionate kiss. The one Katara had been longing for. His right hand sped up, rubbing against her faster and harder while his left massaged and played with a breast, tugging and twisting the peak gently.

The need for air was what stopped the amazing kiss but that did not stop Aang's lips from touching her. He peppered kisses along her jaw and whatever parts of her face he could reach then returned to her lips. Not long after Katara cried out, breaking the kiss. Aang took the hint and his hand sped up even more, granting her the pleasure she so badly needed.

She ground her hips into his hand, "Aang I...I'm going to...AHHH!!" Katara's body jerked a few times before becoming still. She was breathing hard and had a blush she thought would be permanently on her face. The heat within her was no longer raging, and Aang had ceased touching her...for the most part. His one hand brushed across her stomach while the other rubbed her thigh.

Katara sighed and let Aang continue to touch her. He placed another kiss on her shoulder then rested his head on it. "How you feeling?" Katara could hear something else within his voice besides concern but couldn't quite place it. She didn't bother to try and figure it out because she was exhausted.

Aang realized this and wrapped her robe back around her. He layed in the bed with Katara snuggled up against him. He placed a kiss in her hair and held her against him, Katara was slightly surprised when she felt Aang's hand roam her back...and a little bit lower though she didn't question it.

"Aang?" Katara looked into his gray eyes above her.

"Hm?"

Katara smiled, "Thank you." And with that she fell asleep.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

Little did they know, this wouldn't be the first time this would happen.

* * *

**If my lemon or lime (whatever) was good enough then I bet you're hoping for the next chapter huh? Well you gotta wait! Mwuahahahahaaaaaaaa!! (A/N: I said Aang was a little bit naive in this story. Though I'm pretty sure he isn't in the real thing. Lol)**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's Going On?!**

**I hoped you liked that last chapter cuz if you didn't I guess you won't be reading the rest of my story :( But if you did then I'm happy if you still are reading my story! :D**

* * *

Aang woke up the next morning to see his beautiful Katara snuggled against his chest. Spirits did he love her, but what happened last night had him confused. He had no clue that touching yourself could be pleasurable and he was even more clueless about a girls body. His teenager side still enjoyed it when she was only in a bathing suit or in some revealing outfit, those times he had felt his pants get tighter but not as bad as last night. The whole time he was pleasing Katara, her moans pleased him. His pants had gotten to a point where it felt like they were stangling his member and it throbbed long after Katara had gone to sleep.

He breathed in the scent of her hair. Thinking about what had happened left him wondering, what exactly had been wrong with her? He had never expected to hear the words she had uttered to him, never heard the pleading tone that he had so many times heard from other random fangirls.

Aang decided he needed answers. He quietly left the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Katara smiled in her sleep, Aang spent a minute to wonder what she was dreaming about but then shook his head, he had a mission. He quietly left the room and sat at the downstairs kitchen table, thinking. He didn't know what had come over Katara the night before and he was still confused as to why he enjoyed it. He pondered this for a few more minutes until…

"Well I never expected you and Amaya to be that close." Aang nearly jumped out of his skin and turned aroung to see Jura wattling into the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

Aang sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm only thirteen and she's fourteen! We shouldn't be this close."

Jura paused in her cooking to stare at him, she sighed at his downcast, confused look. She took a seat across from him, "I see. You have regrets." Aang raised his head to look at the old woman, shocked. He did have regrets that they had gotten so intimate so soon but never would he regret seeing Katara, or forget the sounds she made.

"Oh spirits no!" He raised his hands and made wild gestures, "I don't regret anything."

"Then what's the problem young man?" Jura raised an eyebrow, "I have lived long and seen many things. I may be able to help you."

Aang sighed again and met the old woman's warm eyes. He decided to ask, "It's just, she's never acted like this before."

"Ahh it's just a part of growing up."

"No." Aang shook his head, "Not like this." Jura was silent, signaling for him to continue. "Never once since I've known her, to ever say 'please'. Especially with the tone she used."

"Hmm…" Jura left for her cabinets she opened one and pulled something out. She dropped a book on the table and opened it. "What were her symptoms?"

Aang blushed. What should he tell her? "Umm…I…She…We…Uhh…"

"Don't be embarrassed, I have to know so I can find out what's wrong."

Aang took a deep breath and thought of a less detailed description of her…symptoms. "Well," He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "I don't know exactly what she was doing, I think trying to help herself."

Jura looked up at Aang, surprised. "What do you mean 'you don't know'? Didn't you learn about this from your parents or school?"

Aang shook his head, "No. I didn't have parents and I left school before we got to that subject."

Jura sighed, "I guess I'll have to explain the rest to you later. But right now, symptoms."

"Umm…" He thought back to the night before, "She tried to touch herself but was in pain the whole time." He stopped to watch the old woman flip through the books pages. At his lack of talk she looked up at him sharply. Aang jumped, "After awhile she relaxed, but not for long. She whispered 'no not again,' and tried to touch herself once more. But this time the pain was too intense for her to handle."

Aang dug his fingers into his pant legs, " Never before in my life had I heard ask me something like she did. It was like she was unconsciously begging me to help her." He let out a bitter laugh, "When I touched her, it was a different reaction." Aang sighed, "I thought I had hurt her but it was the exact opposite of what she felt when she was doing it herself. How is that possible?"

He lifted his head and saw Juna with a scowl upon her face. "Jura?"

She looked at him, face grave. "Your friend," She sighed, "has been poisoned."

* * *

**Whoever didn't see that coming, has not been paying attention to the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's Going On?!**

**The next chapter. I wonder what Jura's going to tell poor Kuzon-I mean Aang.**

* * *

"W-what? Poisoned?!" Aang started to fidget in his chair. You would too if you thought that your girlfriend had something deadly running through her veins. Jura seemed to pick up on this pretty quick.

"No, she won't die." Juna said lowly, "But it'll stay in her system for awhile."

Aang sighed, "What exactly does the poison do?"

Jura looked amused for a second, "Exactly what happened last night."

"Huh?"

Jura sighed, "Let me explain. She needs a man and only a man's touch. Anything else causes pain and no satisfaction. The poison works so the first man that touches her owns her for however long the poison stays in her system."

That was something Aang had never expected, "Owns her? But I-I-"

"-Would most likely never have touched her if you did know." Jura finished for him, then returned to the book. "It's a good thing it was you too."

"Why?"

"Well," She picked up the book and stowed it back into the cabinet before turning back to him. "If you didn't get to her in time, then she would've gone after the first man that she saw. Even her brother." Aang shuddered at the unpleasant thought. He also got angry at the idea of anybody but him would lay hands on Katara..._his _Katara.

Aang sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "What exactly do I have to do to get her through this?"

"Ah," Jura said as if she had forgotten something. "That brings us to another subject that you need to learn..."

**Time Skip**

Aang walked up the stairs and through the hall, heading to Katara's room. A blush stained his cheeks now that he knew what he had to do. It had been a very akward conversation on Aang's part while Jura told him everything like she had been telling it for years, which she probably had. He now stood just outside the door and remembered two specific things Jura had told him.

**Flashback Time!**

_"So...that's what I have to do?" Aang's voice shook with embarrassment. He was also nervous as to the things he had to do to keep Katara from jumping him...or worse...random men. No matter how many times Jura told Aang that Katara would only want him the thought still remained. _

_"Yes." Jura confirmed._

_"Seriously?" _

_"Yes. Why do you keep asking?" _

_Aang sighed, "It sounds a little too easy." Of course in this case Aang didn't know how 'easy' it would be. "Also wouldn't someone hear us?"_

_Jura suddenly snapped her fingers and started to search through the many drawers in the kitchen. Finally she had found what she had been looking for. She gave Aang a key. _

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "And this is for...?"_

_Jura laughed at him, "It unlocks one of the best room in this house. Completely soundproof. It also is quite large and comfortable with a few other special things." She smiled mysteriously. _

_"Okay." Aang took a deep breath and stood. "Better go tell Amaya the great news!" He said sarcastically and started for the stairs._

_Jura's voice stopped him, "Wait! Kuzon I almost forgot to tell you, at times she may not want the attention that you gave her last night."_

_Aang turned around, confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean the poison makes her crave a man's touch. Not in a sexual matter all the time, maybe small things like being held by you for no reason." _

_Aang nodded, "So the only hard part is to figure out which attention she wants." He rolled his eyes and started to climb the stairs._

_He heard Jura call jokingly to him, "Don't worry, she'll let you know." She disappeared into the kitchen, laughing._

**Flashback End**

Aang breathed deeply and opened the door just a crack, he saw Katara still in bed. Her robe was all wrinkled and most likely falling off of her. He snuck quietly over to the bed and slid under the covers. He wrapped an arm around Katara's waist and buried his face in her hair. He was quite startled when she spoke.

"Aang?"

He jumped, "Yeah?"

She breathed out slowly, "What...what exactly happened last night?" That threw Aang off. Now he would have to explain what happened the night before and what was wrong with her without being sucker punched. Katara felt the change in him, "Aang?" Aang cleared his throat and sat up. Katara rolled onto her back with the covers pulled up to her neck to prevent him from seeing her if her robe became loose enough.

She stared at him curiously as his face changed colors. "Uhm...you don't remember?" Katara shook her head slowly, disappointing Aang. He sighed and scratched his head absently, "I guess I got to start from the beginning then."

"Beginning?"

"Shh, Katara. Ask questions after I've explained it." Katara nodded and mouthed an 'okay'.

"Well," He took a deep breath, "You were poisoned." He watched as Katara's eyes widened, fear present in them. "Don't worry, it's not life threatening, but is still somewhat unpleasant. Last night, that drink at dinner had the poison in it. Jura said that she had gotten it as a gift from an old friend of hers and that old friend must've been employed to make that poison for you."

"Wait, so-" Aang cut her off with a look, "Sorry."

"Anyway the drink took effect sometime after dinner in which you were upstairs in your room. I heard you crying in pain and came in to see you trying to..." He raked his brain for a moment, trying to remember the word. "Relive yourself." Katara blushed madly opened her mouth but quickly shut it. "You were in so much pain. After we both thought it was over it just got worse, this time you couldn't do it without almost screaming your head off." Aang then fell silent.

Katara had a good idea where this was headed, "What happened next?"

Aang looked away from her. "You asked me to help." He heard Katara gasp and out of the corner of his eye he saw her eyes were wide and her face as red as a cherry.

"You did, didn't you." Katara asked with a wavering voice.

Aang nodded slowly. Then in fear of getting called a pervert and many other things he started to justify his actions. "Katara you have to understand I can't stand seeing you in pain and when you asked me to help you, I couldn't just refuse you." He wouldn't meet her eyes until Katara touched his cheek. He didn't see anger, only shaky understanding.

Her eyes widened a little as one thought ran through our mind. "Did we...?"

Aang's eyes widened too, "No! We didn't go that far."

"Then you just..."

"Yeah." Things were quiet before Aang sighed and took Katara into his arms. "Katara, that's not the end of it."

"What?" Katara pulled away and stared at him, confused and scared.

Aang pulled out the key he had in his pocket and showed it to her. "Jura gave this to me. It's a room that'll help keep Sokka from getting suspicious and trying to kill us."

"Suspicious?" She gasped in realization, "You mean, I'm going to be like I was yesterday?!"

Aang sighed, "Yeah."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

Katara sighed and eyed the key in Aang's palm. She picked it up and just stared at it for a while. Finally her hand held it tightly and she stood. Pulling the robe tighter around her she went to grab her bag in the corner of the room, she slung it over one shoulder and turned to him expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go get your stuff so we can go to our new room?"

* * *

**What secrets are hidden within the room? Read to find out!**

**R&R will ya? If you don't then I'm going to be unhappy and make drastic changes to the story.**


End file.
